


Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the most broken of us all?

by Pjoverse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Hurt Leo Valdez, Hurt Percy, Insecure Leo Valdez, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Mentioned Annabeth Chase, Mentioned Piper McLean, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, POV Annabeth Chase, POV Piper, Poor Percy, Sad Leo Valdez, Self-Harm, Witch Hazel Levesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjoverse/pseuds/Pjoverse
Summary: Short oneshot about each of the seven's hardships and struggles. Please note that this is what I think the seven would struggle with and is based on things I have experienced.This is inspired by an AFTG fic I read on ao3 by KweenKevin.Originally posted on my Instagram: @Pjoverse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the most broken of us all?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most broken of us all?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432982) by [KweenKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin). 



TW: self-harm, and other triggering subjects

Percy Jackson:  
Percy has scars. Not scars from being a demigod, he feels proud when he sees those. It’s the battles he’s won and the lessons he’s learned. The scars we’re talking about are scars from his past. They’re mental scars too. Whenever Percy sees a beer, cigar, or poker game the vulgar voice penetrates his head. And Percy hates it. He can’t see a beer bottle without going into a panic attack or feeling like he wants to throw up. They’re physical scars too. Faded white but still there, Hidden behind the hundreds of other littered scars on Percy’s body. But to Percy, they were the most obvious, the first thing he saw when he looked in the mirror. Every single time Percy sees the ugly scars his voice comes into his mind.  
“You worthless shit.”  
“Get me a beer punk.”  
“Shut up and stay silent.”  
“You’re useless, worthless, nothing.”   
Some days they’re just a faint whisper, easily ignored. Other days they’re blaring in his head, the only thing he can think about. Percy’s been living with these reminders since he was born. His voice was a constant reminder at the back of his head, “useless, worthless, nothing”. Percy doesn’t even know what it’s like to live without that vile voice. The voice was a constant reminder of Percy’s failures, his past, and how broken he is. Gabe Ugliano may be dead, but his heavy hands and nasty voice leaves Percy to drown. 

Annabeth Chase:  
Annabeth’s been at Camp Half-Blood since she was 7, it is her home. She grew up in Camp Half-Blood, around her new friends, family. The Battle of Manhattan struck and Annabeth was hit the hardest. When they won Annabeth was ecstatic of course, she momentarily forgot the lives lost. She was so content with Percy and when they kissed underwater she couldn’t have asked for more. But that night she started realizing how many people were missing. Half her family was nowhere to be seen, panic crushed her lungs and bile rose up to her throat. 

That night at the campfire they called out all the people who fell in battle. These people were her family. They were her family when the ones bonded by blood weren’t. Now they were ripped out of her hands. As the names were called chunks of her were ripped out until she was hollow.   
Even years later Annabeth Chase still had some part of her that was hollow, empty. Annabeth’s greatest fear was death. Annabeth wasn’t afraid of dying, death seemed so much better than living.

Annabeth was afraid of death taking another person away from her. She wanted to go up to it and scream in its face. Hurt it for taking away so much from her. Stab it, burn it, drown it, strangle it. Anything to make it feel even a small fraction of the pain it made Annabeth feel. She hates that she can’t control death. She can’t fight death. She can’t defeat death. She can only watch as it takes everything away from her, piece by piece. Person by person. 

Annabeth Chase wasn’t a stranger to death. It was like picking flowers, death picks the prettiest ones first.

Leo Valdez:  
Crack a joke, then they’ll think you’re happy. Crack a joke, then they’ll think you're okay. In many ways, humour was Leo’s way of coping. Leo would joke about his depression and PTSD, in some ways it made it feel less harsh, less real. Like some comedic skit. But there are some things even humour can’t fix. Leo has too many memories he wishes could be deleted from his mind. Like deleting a file of a computer, only it was never that simple. When someone asks if Leo was okay Leo would crack a joke and move on, no one thought any more of it. After all, he was smiling, he was okay, right? Crack a joke and they won’t ask any more questions. But sometimes Leo desperately wanted someone to really look, to hear his wavering voice, sentences away from cracking with agony. The pain in his eyes hidden behind a forced smile. The pain that was eating him from the inside. Don’t let the smile fool you. Look into Leo Valdez’s eyes, he’s breaking inside. But all they responded was “Okay cool.” 

Anyone who actually cared could see it. Just look a little closer and you would see the grief crushing him, burning him. But the problem was, no one cared for Leo Valdez.

Frank Zhang:  
Frank always had low-self esteem, it was not something new even as Praetor. Some days he felt confident. Like he could tear apart an entire army if he wanted. But those days were overshadowed by days where he felt like a failure compared to everyone else. Percy was arguably the most powerful demigod to even be born. Annabeth had her unmatchable intelligence and wits. Jason had his lightning and leadership. Leo had his fire powers and humour. Piper had her charmspeak and good looks. Hazel had her ability to control mist and summon diamonds. Frank felt worthless compared to them. They had all accomplished so much. To anyone else Frank looked powerful, feared. Frank felt like that too, until he compared himself to others. When he compared himself to all the others his feats looked little, insignificant. These thoughts plagued his mind. sometimes a constant murmur other times a screeching voice.   
“worthless, insignificant, a failure”   
And no matter what Frank did the voice was always there.

Hazel Levesque:  
When you’re born in the 1920s, killed, brought back to life into the 2000’s you tend to feel out of place. Wherever Hazel goes she feels like she doesn’t belong. Everything around her seems so strange and foreign. She feels like an Imposter. Hazel suffers from imposter syndrome. She feels fake around her friends, like an imposter, a spy, a mole. She fears that someone will find out and show everyone Hazel’s true identity. Her friends and family will leave her and she’ll have nothing once again. These thoughts haunt Hazel every day. Some days she feels like an imposter anywhere she goes. Hazel distances herself from everyone because she’s scared someone will realize she’s an imposter. A fake. And this causes Hazel to develop a new personality to act like some she’s not. She fakes a personality, fakes a smile, fakes interest. Anything to blend in.

Piper Mclean:  
All Piper has ever felt was neglect. Her father, Tristan McLean was too wrapped up in work to even notice his own daughter. Her father’s assistant Jane only cared about business. Everyone at her school only wanted to know her just because she was Tristan Mclean’s daughter. Piper was used to it, but just because she was used to it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Piper was the kind of person that was always there for you. There for you to talk to. There to be a friend. There to be a shoulder to lean on. But who was there for Piper? Who was Piper's shoulder to lean on? Piper never opens up because she’s scared of neglect. To be rejected yet again. She cries and wipes her own tears, picks herself up from the bathroom floor and keeps on going because no one is there to rub Piper’s back and tell her it’s gonna be okay. She could channel her grief towards everyone else, hurt them. But instead, she channels it inwards and destroys herself. It’s the only way Piper knows how to live. 

Jason Grace:  
Jason had always been the golden boy.  
The definition of perfect.  
Everyone wanted to be like him. To be him.  
However, Jason didn’t know who he was. Whenever he looks in the mirror, he gets an urge to throw something at it so that the glass would shatter. Ruin the perfect image. He would do anything to remove that image of the golden boy.  
He would do anything to make his image look not so flawless. This caused self-harm. No one knew he cut. When he looks at his smooth skin he wants to ruin it. To make it not so perfect. Smooth, clean, perfect. So he cut, long thin lines across his wrists. When Jason looks at them he feels a small flare of satisfaction. He has scars. The golden boy wasn’t so perfect anymore. 

The boy was a natural leader; he understood people, it was easy for him to read others.  
That was one of the main reasons how he became Praetor and rose the ranks so quickly.  
He told people what they wanted to hear and showed them what they wanted to see.  
Every time he did that, his real self was buried even more. Forgotten under the layers of lies.  
Time passed, and Jason woke up one day, not knowing who he was. Not recognizing himself.  
There was a question he asked himself every morning:  
Who is the real Jason Grace?


End file.
